Hotaru the Lightning Demon
One of Widdershins' demons played by Whitney Stewart in The Five Moons of Japan. *Pronounced: HOH-tah-roo *"Firefly" in Japanese You are one of the five demons summoned by Widdershins, former mate of Kagerou the Phoenix (now the Torch), and mother of the Sun Sprites. Born Hotaru the Firefly 276 years ago into a clan of mountain-dwelling Lightning kamis, you were raised by many and were never quite sure if you came into the world by occurring naturally or by being physically born. Everyone there had a different story. Eventually, you confirmed that you were indeed the daughter of Lightning kamis Ton and Raiko. They had left you to be cared for by the mountain group and had gone to serve Amaterasu. At age 16, you ventured into the valley where the gods and humans lived and tried to seek your parents out. Caught in a rainstorm on your first night there, you took shelter in a cave and found, to your surprise, that you were not alone. A Fire kami named Kagerou the Phoenix was also holed up there. The two of you got to talking and became fast friends, and eventually mates. Amaterasu smiled on your union and when your children, the Sun Sprites, were born 20 years later, she blessed all of them personally. Then the disaster with Susano struck and she retreated in fright, into the very same cave where you and Kagerou had first met. For the first 11 years after, the five of you set up camp outside the cave and awaited her return. The Sun Sprites remain there to this day. Shortly after Amaterasu’s disappearance, the Lightning kamis from your original clan began Fading in masses and made their exodus from the mountains into the valley. You went to join them in the human Lightning Clan (later to become Yellow Moon) and asked again about your parents. They told you that Ton and Raiko had Faded just a year ago, but that their legacy was left in the form of the young Lightning half-mortals. The other Lightning kamis contributed to this as well, but none of them lasted very long either. Feeling lost from the massive death toll of your own people, you decided to set out to other lands and find help 23 years later. Unfortunately, your sense of direction leaves much to be desired and you headed South instead of East. You soon crossed the Nippon border and re-entered the world with sunlight. Minutes after stopping to rest on a tiny island, the ground beneath you caved in without warning and you fell into total blackness. When you hit the bottom, you had about three seconds to realize that the sky above you had disappeared and that the underworld itself had just swallowed you up before everything went black again. 165 years passed. The next thing you knew, you were above ground again with four other kamis, suddenly black all over save a few streaks of their original colors, and a young man in a black cloak who was laughing maniacally. You had no memories of your past, only of your name and powers as a Lightning kami. The man, a demon summoner named Widdershins, had put his Summoner's Seal on the five of you and said that you were all his now. Watching the summoning was none other than Susano who promptly recruited Widdershins, along with you and the other kamis-turned-demons, to his magic unit the Maho-Reiji Guild. The five demons represent emotions and yours is Fear. Currently, you are returning to Nippon with the intent on bringing destruction. Your family might be the only hope for you now, if you can recognize each other… Category:Characters Category:The Five Moons of Japan